yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusuke Fujiwara
Yusuke Fujiwara is a new Obelisk Blue student at Duel Academy in season four of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. At his first appearance, he was in fact Honest, disguised as his master, deceased long ago. However, the true identity of the mastermind behind Trueman later turns to be Fujiwara, under the possession of Darkness. Character Biography When the Abandoned Dorm was in use, Yusuke was an apparently normal student enrolled at Duel Academy, a classmate and seemingly good friend of Atticus Rhodes. He later stumbled upon the duel arena below the dorm and performed a ritual to conjure Nightshroud. Planning to seize immortality and power, Yusuke sacrificed his own body and merged his soul with Nightshroud. Upon discovery, Yusuke made Atticus another host of Nightshroud, bequeathing him the signature mask he no longer needed as punishment for his meddling. Honest Yusuke himself hasn't appeared to the rest of the characters, instead a Duel Spirit named Honest appears looking exactly like him, but is initially believed by everyone to be Yusuke. For unknown reasons, he is being targeted by an evil man named Trueman. He also seems keen on preventing anyone from finding out anything about him, as he attempts to hypnotize Jaden Yuki to make him think that they were long time friends (not caring that Jaden had just saved him), which doesn't work because of the power Jaden gained from Yubel, and he retreats when Jaden tries ask him who he is. Following this encounter, Jaden asks Axel to gather all available information on Yusuke (not aware that this Yusuke wasn't the real one). Through this, he is able to confirm that no student by the name of Yusuke Fujihara is currently enrolled in Duel Academy - Yusuke's name is instead listed among the Abandoned Dorm's missing students. He later reappears in the Abandoned Dorm's duel arena, and Jaden identifies what everyone thought was Yusuke as the Duel Spirit Honest. He is later destroyed by Trueman when he sacrifices himself to help Jaden, but Jaden adds him to his deck and uses him in his rematch against Trueman. While in disguise as Yusuke, Honest possessed a variety of occult powers ranging from teleportation to pyrokinesis. He also has the power of supernatural hypnotism, but those with significant power can resist as seen with the Yubel-infused Jaden. Return Although many assumed he was dead after the events in the Abandoned Dorm, Yusuke is later revealed to be alive, the host for the real Nightshroud, who is the mastermind behind Trueman's siege on Duel Academy, who then ischallenged by Atticus to a duel after defeating virtually everyone at Duel Academy and defeating him sending him to the world of Darkness. Yusuke is then challenged to a 2 VS 1 duel With Jaden and Jesse, who succeed in defeating him, likely freeing him from Nightshrouds possesion. Deck Fujiwara plays a Clear Deck, focusing on the use of Clear World, to cripple his opponent's monsters while his own monsters, immune to the effects of the Field Spell, overwhelm the opposition with a combination of special effects and brute force. It is unknown if this is his real deck, or only his deck while posessed. However, it seems that deck itself is a reflection of either of Yusuke's (Nightshroud's) beliefs - individuality brings suffering while nullification relieves it. Fujiwara, Yusuke